guardiansofthedawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Althea
Geography WARBANDS FROM ARIS Kingdom Of Breton Chivalric Knights and Damsels with peasant support, their bright Red and Blue uniforms are striking on the field. Masters of single combat and duels, they favour line fights and close combat. Also quite heavily armoured. Led by Antonin, Duke of Summer (Tony) The Sempiternus Gathering A small group of Ex-adventurers and heroes of old. They feature a lot of Battlemages and magic, with a few archers and rouges thrown in. Led by Exitium Sempiternus (Jake) The Ashaban Alliance The expedition fleet of the nations of Ashaba, having struck land after 5 years sailing towards the new world. Between skilled diplomacy and a mastery of mechanics and blackpowder, the Alliance is a powerful friend to all willing to listen to their message of Unity. WARBANDS FROM MIDDLEMARK The Teuton Order Templars and Witch-hunters: Warhammer Empire-inspired knightly order made up of brother and sister knights, witchhunters, and mercenaries. Colours are black and white with a splash of red. Devices are the black cross on a white background and the imperial eagle. Heavily armoured knights and riflemen. Under the leadership of Geoffrey and Diego (Jeff Krins and Nelson Gallardo) The Knights of the Black Rose An undead warband featuring vampires, lycanthropes and necromancers, the Undead play a strong character on the pitch and focus on being all rounders in most forms of combat. They have archers, healers and line fighters along with some skirmishers. Led by Mannfred von Carstein (Tim) The Guardians of The Dawn Long ago an order of Heroes fought for the salvation of all the races of Althea - they were known as the Guardians of the Dawn, and fought under the sigils of the virtuous Griffon of the Dawn, the herald of a golden age yet to come. At the time of the great sundering of the Elves, they disappeared without a trace. Rumour had it that they were exterminated to the last by a vengeful dark elf conspiracy. Recent events however have reawoken their legacy, and the Half Elf Celondosse Elen Gallad (Phill Krins), has embarked on a quest to resurrect the ideals of these ancient heroes and bring peace and prosperity to all the peoples of Althea. The Griffon flies again, and hope for a brighter future has come to Althea for the first time in millenia. WARBANDS FROM THE BORDERLANDS The North A rowdy band of northern pirates and bandits, the North are loud, rude and a bit silly. They favor heavy skirmish and getting stuck in, but are not above a little sneaking around and skulduggery. Follow the singing and you have found the North. Led by Caelum (Callum) The Krew of Da Flyin' Greenskin A mob of orks and half-ork pirates, the orks are a small warband focusing on roleplay and costume. In combat some have no real tactics besides getting stuck in as quickly as possible and causing mayhem and destruction. The Khurdarakhurz are the elite force armed to the teef and howling for your blood. Also features a rotating leadership as leaders are toppled and others replace them. Currently led by Isha'kar (Erica) Bandits of the Black Talon Dashing bandits who oppose oppression and steal from the nobles and rich merchants who tread on the lower classes. They favor skirmishing tactics. Under the leadership of Robin Goodfellow, when he can be found. The Free Company Masters of the line fight and shield wall, and capable of incorporating any warrior into the group, be it a Pyromancer, Sharpshooter or Claymore user. Much like the French Foreign Legion, the Free Company draws ranks from all kinds of peoples and backgrounds seeking an escape from their past. The Free Company is made up of unalligned mercenaries all fighting for coin and victory under the leadership of þurkil (Linc). ACTIVE WARBANDS THAT ARE NOT PART OF THE GEO-POLITICAL GAME (SWORDCRAFT: SAGAS) Vanwarim A group of trouping fey dedicated to finding and stopping the rise of Chaos where they find it while indulging in antics and shenanigans along the way. The Vanwarim are allied to the Bretons by means of a (humans say "ancient") pact sworn by both sides, while remaining neutral towards other warbands. The short-term politics that guides the other warbands is of little concern to the Vanwarim in the long run. Under the leadership of the Conclave (Leo Huang, Justin Neagle, Antony Schrapel and Haydyn Jones). The Sisterhood of Kira Earta A sisterhood of Priestesses dedicated to their goddess Kira Earta. They have numerous male protecters dedicated to the Goddess. Striking in their Gold, they favour magic and support roles on the battle field. Led by Ascendant Kaleeda (Lisajane) The Briarwolves The first thing you will notice about The Briarwolf Pact is that they fight as wolves would, snarling and growling and fighting as a singular cohesive pack, the wolves have strange rituals to their wolf god which all young pups must partake of when they have been fully inducted into the inner sanctum of the order. They are a ferocious sight and will tear apart the enemy stragglers who are foolish enough to cross their sight. They seek to maintain balance and order as shown via our ancestors, the star clan and the fortunes. Led by the fang, a collective leadership of Ayden "Sairus" Smith, Nim "Bramble" Newman The Dalriada Militia Riding in from the mountainous highlands of Dalriada, this team of shenanigan causing rebels are the original protectors of the weak and sober. Led by Princess Merfy Evirsyn Wallace (Ash) The Empire of the Eastern Star Tribes from the Eastern Expanse brought together by the Great Khan to form the Empire of the Eastern Star, the people of the Empire follow the Great Khan out of choice, and have great faith in the Golden Dragon. Fighting not for gold nor glory, but for their leader, these warriors have a strong resolve in following the Great Khan to the end of the world and back. Lead by the Great Khan (Stewie) The Southborne Voyagers A small force of strict soldiers from a land far south of Althea, these (Roman Empire influenced) soldiers excel at military and political strategy, and their defenses are second to none. Segregated into several ranks, Recruits, Scouts, Magi, Elite and Leaders, The Southborne Voyagers seek only 1 thing from battle. Honorable combat against a worthy opponent, and it is not uncommon for a Voyager to challenge a skilled foe in 1 on 1. The Southborne Voyagers are led by Shephard Sathe Nonus (Daemon) WARBANDS OUTSIDE OF MELBOURNE The Varangian Vanguard Northern Vikings hailing from Rusland. Comprised mainly of Kinnsmen wielding sword and shield they believe that if they die in battle that they will be granted entry into Valhalla. Most of the Vanguardsmen are the Varangians but some are Barbarians from unknown lands and others are mercenarys from around Althea. They are known to have maniacle warriors who charge forward not caring for death and taking as many people with them as possible. They are Led by Jarl Olaf Skjiorfell. CURRENTLY INACTIVE WARBANDS Crimson Reavers (Most active piece of long running background) A legendary group of Chaos worshippers who started all the chaos. Famed for their Roleplay and absolute fear inducing charges on the field. Fanatacally dedicated to their god Hathagg-Kai. Led by Warmaster Carnus (Mark Rajic). The Black Legion A mixed bag of Chaos Worshipping warriors and wizards. The dark warriors of the Black Legion strike fear with their belicose cries and war chants. Favouring straight fights and shield walls, the legion seek to engage and overwhelm. Led by the legendary and feared Konga! Ultimatum of Blood A small group of chaos worshippers who favour getting stuck in. Dedicated to all 4 of the chaos Gods. Currently led by Vardek (Tom) The Order of the Crimson King For failing to protect their king from the evil plot of the Black Queen, this band of warriors were cursed with undying life. They now roam the lands seeking respite in battle, trying to dye their banners back to their original colours... DYE THEM WITH BLOOD :O:O:O! Lead by The Weary Traveller (Wiggett). The Bloodwolf pack the blood wolf pack fights under the fortunes light, the padfoot moves quietly, stalking its prey. the sharp-fang fights for the honour of star-clan, while the star-whisper initiates the quivering pups and cubs, mending the sharp's and the padfoots battle wounds . warband colours black and gold with two wolf heads facing opposite sides one black one white David "weise" Conibear and Scarlet "Bloodmanye" Arcobat